


Classroom Ship

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Romance, Cute Kids, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Meddling Kids, Minor Finn/Rey, Relationship(s), Rey Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: (Y/N) and Ben are teachers at an elementary school. As they start hanging around each other more often, unbeknownst to them, they become their students favorite faculty ‘ship’. The students are even more avid about them getting together when they catch them texting each other during class hours.





	

With your eyes barely open, you looked at the coffee maker before you as if unsure as to what it was. Being as tired as you were, you could have easily mistaken another appliance for the familiar black Keurig you loved so much. To say you were hardly ready for the day would be an understatement. Even with your preparation the night before, you were not nearly as rested or caffienated as you needed to be. Winter Break had come to a close and it came far too suddenly for your liking. You loved teaching, but you couldn’t deny that vacation was just as close to your heart. Considering how much time you spent grading assignments the first week, you couldn’t help but feel you had been cheated of your well deserved vacation. What was supposed to be a break from school turned into a flurry of winter festivities with family and friends with only one real day of sleeping in and unwinding. You were exhausted. Sighing you went to put your usual mug onto the silver metal when you heard a baritone voice from behind.

“Still on break huh?”

You smirked faintly, already knowing who it was. Turning to your right you saw the familiar and welcoming smile of your favorite coworker by far, Ben Solo. With his dark brown hair lightly toussled, his warm eyes squinting slightly as his uneven jaw exposed his deep dimples, his brown dress shirt stretching over his muscular arms, he held two white coffee cups just in front of him. Bringing one closer to you he offered you a sincere smile.

“I wish. What’s this?”

He shrugged, “A pick me-up, just how you like it.”

Smiling you gladly removed the mug from the Keurig and placed it on the counter as you accepted the white coffee cup. The instant the warm feeling covered your palms you hummed in content, looking back to Ben.

“You didn’t have to do that Solo.”

He shrugged again, leaning against the counter as he took a sip of his own drink.

“Figured it was a good welcome back gesture.”

You nodded, sitting in the plastic chair in front of him as you relished in the feeling of the coffee warming your palms.

“Well thank you.”

He nodded, clearing his throat after he finished another sip.

“How was break?”

You scoffed, taking a sip of your coffee as if it was liquor you had to down in order to tell the story. Faintly shaking your head you sighed.

“Busy, very busy. I hardly got to rest.”

“Ah, I’m sorry. You at least have a good time?”

You shrugged, “Yeah, definitely got to do some fun things with family and friends. You know, wintery fun and all that jazz. How about you?”

He laughed faintly, his teeth just barely flaring with his genuine smile.

“Well mine was busy as well, family hounded me from beginning to end. Other than that, it was pretty good. Went snowboarding for a little bit, so I got some fun.”

You smirked, you had heard a hundred and one stories of Ben and his large family. From the description he gave you, his house was almost never empty and his phone was almost always lighting up with calls or texts from all of them. They adored him, but most certainly smothered him from time to time.

“But you went with them didn’t you?”

He nodded, “When I said I got some fun I mean I ‘disappeared’ down the slope from the family and got lost for a little while. My niece freaked out though and insisted they find me.”

You laughed shaking your head.

“Aww, she was worried about her uncle.”

“Yeah, it’s cute to you cause you didn’t have to escape your family. I have to get crafty, but I get my free time one way or another.”

You lifted your cup up to him as if clinking glasses or making a toast.

“That you do Solo.”

He shook his head as he took another sip. Ever since you had started working at this school, Ben had become your best friend. You both started as teaching assistants, fresh out of grad school and trying to figure out what direction you wanted to go. Bonding over your similar stories, you found yourself slowly hanging out with him more and more as time went on, eventually forgetting you even had other coworkers the same age. Now, after 4 years, you were both teachers at this elementary school, now bonding over your experiences with the kids. Though the first 2 years were rocky, you found your barings, with the help of Ben as well. Having a coworker you not only related to but could see needed your help as well, the transition from assistant to having your own class became phenomenally easier. Now at this point in your career, both you and Ben were well respected and far more adapted teachers. Looking up to the clock on the wall, Ben suddenly raised his eyebrows as he stood straight.

“Ah crap, I need to get into my class before the munchkins invade.”

You laughed as you stood as well.

“I probably should too, considering how slow I’m going to be moving this morning.”

He turned to you before walking out of the breakroom, arching a brow as he held open the door.

“See you at lunch?”

You nodded with a grin as you walked out of the door he was holding open.

“It’s a date.”

With a smirk and a wave with his coffee still in hand he walked off down the hall as you went in the opposite direction, giving him a wave as well.

* * *

 

Standing in front of the white board, you wrote down your schedule for the day which entailed the usual activities with a few alterations for the first day back. You already knew the kids would resist you when it came to doing actual work, so the day was certainly going to be filled with groans and whines of displeasure. Aside from a few of your 3rd graders, eager to learn and always smiling warmly at you as you stood at the front of the class. Kids like them were part of what you loved about teaching, seeing their bright little faces intently watching you as they jotted down their notes. You also felt fortunate compared to Ben, who apparently didn’t get as many endearingly kind students as you did. He had a few fans, but definitely not as many as you. As the first bell rang you stepped away from the board sighing, looking over your schedule once more before sitting down at your desk. Pulling out the roster for your class, you prepared to check off every student, tapping your pen against the wooden desk as you filled out some other papers. Before you knew it, the familiar little faces started filing into the room, backpacks and lunch boxes in tow as they made their way over to their desks. Some walked into the room with a smile as they waved to you, while others grumpily stomped in, slumping into their chair as they ignored you. You couldn’t win all of them over.

“Miss (Y/L/N).”

You turned to your gaze to the front of your desk to the quiet voice of a little girl with neatly straightened black pigtails, hesitantly looking up to you with her deep brown eyes behind her pink glasses, matching her pink shirt. You smiled at her sweetly, pulling your chair closer forward so you could see her more clearly.

“Yes Lana?”

Adorably, she looked down to the ground for a moment before holding a small plastic bag of what appeared to be cookies.

“My family had a lot of cookies left from Christmas, so I brought you some.”

You smiled endearingly, leaning forward as your head tilted the slightest.

“Aw, that’s very thoughtful of you Lana. Thank you. You can leave them on my desk and I’ll put them somewhere safe. Can’t let everyone see these delicious treats.”

You gave her a wink as she smiled confidently now placing the festive green bag atop your desk. Giving you a big smile once more, Lana quickly ran back to her desk as you carefully took the bag of cookies and hid it in your purse. Already you were given a second pick-me-up in the day, and it wasn’t even nine. As the bell rang again, you watched the last of your students scurry to their seats, getting their supplies from their backpacks as you sighed and gave them all a big smile.

* * *

 

In his own classroom, a while after the ending lunch bell had rang, Ben stood at the front of the class, trying to quiet everyone down. In comparisson, Ben’s 4th graders were far rowdier and constantly trying to get him to lay off the classwork. You weren’t sure how he had ended up with a group like that, but a part of you was sure the assigning faculty felt he could handle it. He gave off a very confident and collected demeanor, which unfortunately to others meant he could likely be put in difficult situations and deal with it just fine. Clapping his hands together he released a sigh, stepping forward from the white board.

“Okay everyone, let’s settle down.”

Hearing his deep voice projecting over theirs, the class slowly started to quiet down, bringing Ben some relief. Given his lack of rest during the winter break as well, he wasn’t up to fight with a bunch of 10 year olds.

“Alright, so we got to hear about everyone’s breaks, but now we have to get to work.”

The kids all collectively groaned earning a chuckle from Ben as he shook his head.

“Ah come on guys, it won’t be that bad. I need you to get into the groups of 4 your desks are in, and answer all the questions on the board. Ok? No rush, you have a whole hour until recess. Make sure to check your answers, alright?”

The class mostly nodded, though some of them were looking elsewhere entirely.

“Get to it.”

The kids all turned to each other, quickly starting to assign jobs within their groups. While some argued and debated over who would do the best job, the rest simply got to the assignment, quietly jotting down their answers. Ben smiled at the sight, all the different dynamics of personalities coming together around the room. Whether they were new students trying to find their way or established students who Ben had seen for years, they were all making some kind of effort to get the work done. Looking at the back of the class, Ben arched a brow, seeing a very familiar face giggling to her friend. On the desk before she started jotting something down quickly with her pencil with a grin on her little round face. Just after writing Ben watched as she started folding the paper, about to reach behind her and pass it to her friend.

“Amelia.”

She froze, looking up to Ben who arched a brow at her as he gestured to her.

“Come see me real quick.”

From the look in her eyes, Ben could tell she was confused as well as nervous. Being the teachers niece was supposed to mean good things in her opinion, not getting into trouble. She nervously trotted up to the desk, hands behind her back as her head was dipped forward with her brown curly hair almost hiding her face. Ben leaned forward, scooting his chair closer to her to assure no other students could hear him.

“You know the rule about passing notes in class right?”

She nodded.

“Then why were you passing notes while I was talking?”

She shrugged, sighing in frustration which resembled the mannerisms Rey had so profoundly.

“I wanted to tell Lindsey something, so I wrote it on a note.”

Ben nodded.

“You know you could’ve waited until class was over.”

“But I reeaaalllyy wanted to tell her, before I forgot.”

Ben sighed with a smile.

“Can I see that note then?”

She shook her head, causing Ben to arch a brow.

“Why not? …I am your uncle after all.”

She mumbled, “I don’t want you to see it.”

Ben shrugged, “Well I have to confisicate it anyway, might as well show me.”

Groaning she aggressively handed it over to him, obviously over speaking to him already. He smirked, gently taking it from her hands. Unfolding the paper, he tried to smooth out the wrinkled paper over his knee before bringing it into his view. His eyes began to scan over the page, trying to distinguish the scattered dialouge. The first few lines were them talking about their favorite gifts from the holidays, Lindsey talking about what she got for Hannukah while Amelia wrote what she got for Christmas. Of course, Leia’s gift was her favorite, just like every other year. Suddenly however, Ben’s eyes came across something involving his name further down the page.

_I heard my uncle Ben say he’s taking Miss (Y/L/N) on a date!_

His brows furrowed for a moment, trying to understand how she had possibly heard such a thing. That is until he remembered what you had said leaving the breakroom that morning, being as young as she still was she likely didn’t understand that you hadn’t meant an actual date. He continued reading.

_Yay! Finally! I like Miss (Y/L/N)._

_Me too, she was my favorite teacher last year. She was nice, my uncle only took FOREVER to ask her._

_She always smells nice too, even on field day and she’s really pretty. Does that mean you get to have an aunt?_

_I dunno, I hope so! There’s too many boys in our house and they’re all old. Even grandpa’s dog is a boy. All I have is mom and grandma._

Aside from the comment that Ben wanted to laugh at, he couldn’t get past the words that came before. Finally? What did his niece think he saw (Y/N) as? How long had she been thinking about (Y/N) and Ben being together? Did their friendship give that impression?

_Miss (Y/L/N) would be a good aunt, she would do lots of fun things with you, maybe she could tell your uncle to stop giving us homework._

_I know! He’d be nicer if he had a girlfriend like Miss (Y/L/N), he gives too much homework._

_Maybe if he had a romance with Miss (Y/L/N) he would be too busy to give us any!_

_Yeah! Oh I hope it comes true!_

Clearing his throat he put the paper down on his desk, turning back to Amelia with a smile.

“Well you’re not in trouble just…just don’t do it again. Go ahead and go back to your group.”

She nodded, “Thank you!”

He waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah, yeah.”

With a smile on her face, Amelia went skipping off to her seat as she rejoined Lindsey giggling the instant she sat next to her and her 2 other classmates. Running a hand through his hair, Ben looked back to the paper once again. A romance? What does a 10 year old even think that means? No, no I don’t want to know. Sighing he placed it on the desk, strumming his fingers on the wood beside it as he just stared down at it. He was aware of his feelings for you, but never did he expect that his students would catch onto them. With the way you were still remaining friends and cordial coworkers, he was sure he hadn’t given anything away. Was he too friendly? Friendly to the point of being obviously interested in more? He sat back in his chair, considering the idea, replaying moments he had spent with you at work to try and decifer what would appear that way. The more he thought about it, the more he drew a blank. Almost everything you did together was what any two best friends did together, you may have exchanged glances differently, but you surely didn’t exhibit any behavior that said you anything more.

* * *

 

Walking around the room with a smile on your face, you watched as the students all drew with their crayons on the sheets of paper you had given them. As they were all assigned to write a short story, you figured they could use a fun twist and allowed them to provide a picture with it. Though you would rather just cut to the chase, you couldn’t lie that it made their willingness to complete the assignment increase and you sort of enjoyed seeing what they came up with. For certain, aside from their enthusiasm and brutal honesty, you appreciated their wild imaginations they brought to class everyday. It made your job a little more fun and certainly gave you a little bright spot in a rather negative world. Approaching one of the tables, you saw a little girl with blonde braids leaning over to her classmate, a boy with fluffy red hair, as they shared what they were drawing. Suddenly the girl paused from her conversation with the young boy and her big blue eyes looked up to you happily.

“Miss (Y/L/N) can I show you my picture?!”

You smiled with a nod as you walked closer to her desk.

“Of course Jessa! What do you have?”

Leaning down slightly as you tilted your head, you watched as the boy, Blake, showed you his drawing. From what you could see on the paper there were 4 people in some very colorful place.

“What is this?”

“It’s me and my moms at Disneyland! I met Captain America!”

You smiled enthusiastically, nodding as a smile spread across his face.

“You did?”

He nodded eagerly, “It was awesome!”

“I’m sure! Did you get to hold his shield?”

Blake sighed, shaking his head.

“No, only he can hold it.”

“Well, what if you got your own shield?”

His eyes went wide with excitement, “You can do that?”

You nodded with a smile.

“Yeah! You should get one for yourself next time bud. What about you Jessa? What did you draw?”

Jessa lifted up her paper for you, causing you to arch a brow. She excitedly pointed to the people she had drawn.

“This is our class.”

You nodded, “Uh huh. What is the class doing?”

“Having a party.”

“Ooo, very nice. What are we celebrating?”

“You and Mr. Solo getting married.”

You froze, feeling your heart suddenly stop for a moment at the words.

“W-what?”

She pointed to two other figures she had drawn, one that you realized had your exact (Y/H/C) hair holding circular hands with a figure that had Ben’s same fluffy brown hair.

“See, this is you in a dress and that’s Mr. Solo. You just got married and the class is having a party for you.”

Blake smiled as he nodded, as if in agreement with Jessa’s idea. His mouth went into an ‘o’ for a moment.

“Oh! You forgot to draw Mr. Solo’s dog! He should be there too.”

Jessa gasped as if in an epiphany of missing the infamous ‘Chewie’ from her visionary artwork.

“I should have! He has a nice doggie.”

Staring at the picture, you tilted your head, observing it. Although it was a simple child’s drawing, it really got you to wonder. Of course you liked Ben, more than you wanted to admit to yourself, since he was your coworker, but to have a student say something, that was entirely different. Had you both given students like her the impression that you were dating? How was she even imagining this as a scenario?

“Hey Jessa, do you um, do you mind if I take a picture of it? I uh I love it so much I want to save it.”

She nodded eagerly, holding it up for you.

“Yes please!”

Quickly pulling out your phone, you snapped a picture. Without hesitating you smiled at Jessa and Blake before standing up once again.

“Great work guys, go ahead and keep coloring.”

Walking back towards your desk, you quickly hit the send button to Ben’s number. Making quick work of your fingers you started texting Ben.

_Umm, so my students think we’re getting hitched??_

Send.

Just as you watched it say Delivered, you noticed Ben had sent you a text of his own. You arched a brow, quickly opening it.

_So um, my niece thinks we’re going on a date or something?_

Your brows furrowed now, looking down at the message again to assure you hadn’t read it incorrectly. Given that sudden image in your head from Jessa, you were sure your mind could still be hung up on it. Sure enough however, as you read it again, it still read the same. His students were making the same kind of comments? What the hell was going on that you didn’t notice? Instantly you started replying.

_Your students too??!_

Within the instant you hit send, he sent the exact same message back to you. You were both confused, and obviously out of some kind of loop with your students. Ben started typing again, causing your phone to buzz again.

_What the hell? Where did they get this idea?_

You sighed, typing back.

_I don’t know, they’re all still pretty young. Maybe they see their parents and think adults that hangout like we do are instantly together?_

_Hmm, good point. I can see that._

_I mean your niece has Finn and Rey as parents, of course she’s going to think that’s what a relationship looks like._

_…It’s not a bad thing._

_No, no, not at all. It’s wonderful actually that that’s her example._

_Yeah they are pretty perfect aren’t they?_

_I mean in comparisson to a lot of couples, yeah let’s be honest they definitely are._

_#goals_

_Hahaha, for real._

Ben paused, smirking at his phone for a moment. As he stared down at the cell in his large palm, biting his lip for a moment, he started contemplating what he should say next. He wanted so badly to ask you out, so badly wanted to actually take you out like he had wanted to months ago. The conversation and opportunity to get there had practically been served to him, though it wasn’t served practically, it was in front of him certainly. Just as he was about to start typing back to you, lowering his phone slightly, he realized there were eyes on him. Bringing his gaze before him, he suddenly noticed that the entire class was staring at him with big smirks. He arched a brow, fearing what they were possibly up to.

“I-is everyone done with their questions?”

One boy from the back spoke loudly.

“There’s no phones allowed in class Mr. Solo!”

Ben nodded, putting the phone down as he held his hands up in surrender.

“Touche, I’m putting it away.”

Amelia smirked as she cheered out.

“He’s texting Miss (Y/L/N)!”

His cheeks instantly were dusted with a light crimson as he started shaking his head. He was used to Amelia’s antics at family gatherings, today however she seemed to be having a little more fun messing with him in front of her classmates.

“N-no I-”

One girl to his right cheered. “Yay!!”

“I love Miss (Y/L/N)!”

“Can we go to her class now?”

“Is she your girlfriend?!”

Another girl gasped, excitedly smiling. “Oh my gosh!! It finally happened!”

Ben arched a brow, “What?”

Another girl practically yelled as she craned her neck to look over the taller boy next to her who was smirking at the antics of his classmates.

“Are you getting married to Miss (Y/L/N)?!!”

Ben stood, waving his hands as he shook his head.

“No, no! Everyone settle down, come on.”

The girl groaned along with a good chunk of the classroom.

“Ah man…I was hoping you would.”

Amelia smiled, “They have to date first!”

The girl gasped excitedly as Ben put a finger to his lips.

“Sshh! Everyone please, let’s settle down. Amelia, I’ll talk to you later. Everyone, let’s get back to the questions.”

One boy raised his hand, “But what about you and Miss (Y/L/N)’s romance?”

Ben shook his head, “No, we’re not talking about that. Come on, focus guys. Remember, you want to get to recess on time.”

They all groaned, returning to their work as they realized Ben was right. As curious as they were, they all agreed there was nothing they wanted more than to get outside and run free. Ben sat back at his desk, running a hand through his locks once again, now just staring at the pocket of his leather backpack that his phone was sitting in. Had his students not been watching, he would have instantly reached into that pocket and sent you that message. He knew without a doubt as time ticked by he would only grow more and more anxious about speaking to you. No matter how sure he was of his feelings, there was always the risk that you didn’t want the same, that you just enjoyed him as a friend. Then he would run the chance of making your interactions at work odd. Sighing, he tried to turn his attention to the papers before him of the students earlier English assignments, desperately trying to get his mind going elsewhere.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, as school came to an end. Ben found himself too nervous to speak to you yet, the time he had to ponder taking its toll. Now all of a sudden he was unsure and now running over the other scenarios at hand. Deciding to shift his priorities, he went out to the parking lot, bag and jacket slung over his shoulder as he strode across the cement. Getting to the pick-up area, he then sighed in relief. Leaning against her car, was his sister Rey focused on her phone as she waited for Amelia to come find her. Knowing his niece as well as he did, he knew Amelia was going to spin an entire story for Rey about (Y/N), and he was going to beat her to it, whether she liked it or not. Quickly picking up his pace, he felt his heart rate rise as he reached the mid point and heard a familiar voice yell out.

“Mommy!”

Looking to his left, Amelia was holding her arms out excitedly running for the car. Picking up his pace even more as he saw Rey put her phone down, smiling warmly at Amelia. Just as she held out her own arms, she suddenly came to a pause as she saw Ben also approaching her. Pausing in her motion, she looked to either side, arching a brow. Finally within a few feet, both Ben and Amelia made their way up to Rey with smiles on their face.

“Hey Rey, how’s i-”

“Mommy, mommy! Did you know uncle Ben has a girlfriend?!”

There it was. Looking down at Amelia, he saw the devious little smirk she had on her face as she wrapped herself into Rey’s side. Rey lifted her brows, giving Ben an expression of surprise.

“Is that right? Uncle Ben finally snagged himself a girlfriend?”

She nodded eagerly, looking up at Rey with excitement.

“It’s Miss (Y/L/N), they’re going on a date and I told Lindsey Miss (Y/L/N) would make a great aunt cause there’s too many boys and she just totally would and everyone knows it-”

Sensing Ben’s embarrassment the more words fell past Amelia’s lips, Rey gently tugged on Amelia’s sleeve, guiding her over to the car door.

“Hey Amelia honey, why don’t you get in the car and say hi to BB-8 while I talk to Uncle Ben ok?”

Amelia gasped excitedly. “BB-8′s here?!!”

Rey nodded with a grin as she carefully opened the door for Amelia.

“He is! We’re picking up Uncle Poe tonight so we have to bring him along.”

“Oh boy!!”

Amelia quickly climbed up the seat and crawled to the side where BB-8 attacked her face in wet kisses, earning an endearingly sweet giggle from her. Turning to Ben, Rey crossed her arms, arching a brow.

“So your niece has to tattle on you for me to find out you’re seeing someone? Your own twin sister?”

Ben ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he shook his head.

“I’m not seeing anyone Rey, she’s just under the impression that I am.”

Rey scoffed, shaking her head.

“Under the impression? That must be some facade for her to assume you’re going to be giving her a new aunt.”

“She heard (Y/N) say ‘it’s a date’ when I asked her if she was going to be in the breakroom for lunch, and sure enough now I’m apparently dating her and about to get married.”

Rey giggled as she shook her head again.

“Yeah laugh it up.”

“Ben come on, it’s adorable, your niece misread it but in a good way. She just wants you to be happy. She sees you with (Y/N) and knows you’re happy. Don’t think she doesn’t notice just because she’s 9.”

“Well I wish the 9 year old wouldn’t say things like that…especially when she gets a whole band of other 9 year olds with her.”

Rey giggled even harder, her eyes squinting.

“She got your class to gang up on you?”

“Not gang up just, bombard verbally.”

Rey turned to the car for a moment, smirking with pride.

“That’s my girl, a leader.”

Ben scoffed as he shook his head.

“You should control your child and her sassy attitude.”

“Look Ben, I would discipline her and tell her to stop teasing you about your relationship with (Y/N), but to be honest I’m actually proud she did.”

Ben’s brows furrowed.

“Proud? She got the class to chant that I should take (Y/N) out.”

“Yeah, she’s right. You should.”

“What?”

“You heard me Solo, take (Y/N) out. Seriously, the whole family has been waiting for 3 years for you to make a move.”

Ben raised his brows, first his students, now his family? The entire family hadn’t met you yet, but the relatives that had, were rather fond of you, and just like Amelia, saw the chemistry. One of those relatives especially being Leia, who from the moment she laid her eyes on you and Ben, knew you should be together.

“The family’s been waiting? Is this a conspiracy?”

Rey shrugged, “If it’s a conspiracy that gets you and (Y/N) together, then yes. Seriously Ben, what happened to all that flirting ‘mojo’ you used to have?”

Ben huffed out a laugh as he ran a hand down his face, shaking his head. In the past, before he had met you, he had surely made the reputation for himself with the amount of dates he went on. The string of girlfriends he had in the past eventually became more of a ‘flavor of the week’ showcase than actual meaningful relationships. He was handsome, and he knew it. That however, all changed once you walked into his life and took the seat next to him at orientation.

“That was high school Rey, (Y/N) is not a high school girl. It’s a different situation now. I’m different.”

Rey sighed, “Definitely more mature now. Well, whatever the situation is, figure it out. Even your niece is waiting to see you with (Y/N) now.”

“Now I have to take my nieces romantic advice? Advice of a 9 year old?”

Rey shrugged as she started to walk to the front of the car.

“What did she suggest?”

Ben laughed, “Uh, something about having a romance with (Y/N).”

Rey nodded with a smirk, “She’s onto something. Get to it.”

“Rey-”

“Do it. I’ll see you at dinner tonight.”

“But I-”

“Love you too brother.”

Ben sighed as he nodded before Rey shut her door.

“Yeah, yeah love you too.”

Watching Amelia wave to him, Ben smiled as he waved back, watching the silver car wind off into the parking lot.

Turning back towards the direction of the staff lot, he suddenly came to a stop, seeing (Y/N) standing on the side. Considering the random splurge of advice he had been given by his sister and the insistance of his students as well as his own feelings, he was beginning to see his chance. Of course he was terrified the moment it came into his mind, unsure of how you were going to react. The last thing he wanted was to lose a friend of 4 years, to lose a connection he was so elated he had with you. It was effortless, fun and energizing for him. On the other hand however, if he kept it within for any longer, he would likely end up watching you look elsewhere for someone to be with. It was no mystery that you were a sweet, intelligent and beautiful lady, to say the least, the second he bit his tongue, he opened the floor to the tons of others wanting a chance. Though he knew he had no right to make decisions for you, he was at least confident inside that he was a great fit for you, and you for him.

Just do it…just lay it all out there, or regret it later.

Taking a deep breath he quickly walked up to you, then awkwardly slowing his pace as he got closer, not wanting to appear too eager. Looking up from your phone, you smiled in his direction, seeing him sauntering over to you with his hands in his pockets.

“Hey stranger.”

He nodded with a smile.

“Hey.”

You chuckled, crossing your arms as you turned towards him.

“So…today was quite a day huh?”

Ben chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Ha, yeah quite a day.”

You arched a brow, noticing already that Ben was acting differently. He was occasionally flustered, but he surely didn’t appear this nervous often. Had the events of the day made him uncomfortable? Maybe pushed boundaries as your friend? You gulped, nodding.

“Yeah…sorry your students ganged up on you.”

Ben chuckled as he shrugged.

“It’s fine.”

“Mhmm.”

Silence fell between you two, one that was notably awkward. Generally in your friendship, things had never grown awkward, but with the context of the day it was obvious that things had taken a different tone. You wanted to confess your feelings, find this one opportunity as a ‘lea-way’ to let you get it off your chest, but something about Ben’s body language made you hesitant. He seemed put off, uncomfortable, out of his own cheeky skin. It was highly likely the comments about you two as a couple had made him far too uncomfortable, especially if he didn’t feel the same for you. Clearing your throat finally after a few moments, you tried shifting the subject hoping to see a shift in Ben’s body language and comfort.

“…Did you have a good first day ba-”

“Do you want to go to dinner with me?”

You paused, instantly freezing in your sentence. Clearing your throat once again, you arched a brow.

“What?”

Ben took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders once. It was too late now to take them back, he had put it out there. Even if you hadn’t truly heard him, he was sure you would know what he was implying whether he continued speaking or not, just from the entirety of his appearance. Unlike his high school hot shot self, he was nervous, unsure and anxious to even hear you speak. Yet in contradicting fashion, he so desperately wanted you to talk and not just stare back at him silently. He needed to know how you felt, positive or not.

“I said do you want to go to dinner? …With me…on a date.”

What you had thought you were imaging turned out to be your present reality, sending your heart into a swelling and joyful warmth. In all the years of knowing Ben, you had always found him charming, handsome as well, and now finally he was reciprocating those feelings.

“Oh.”

Ben slid his shakey hands back into his pockets, trying to conceal them from you. His words were only to have more weight with them and he needed every ounce of courage he could muster up at the moment.

“I um…I think our students had the right idea. ….We should go out…see each other. …We uh…we kind of work.”

Grinning you nodded, recollecting the way all the students had ended up admiring and encouraging Jessa’s little drawing and story.

“Yeah…we kind of do don’t we?”

Ben nodded, “I mean, I’ve wanted to ask you out on a date since I first met you, but I guess it required my niece giving me crap for my crush on you to do something about it.”

You giggled, tilting your head to the side.

“I know exactly how you feel.”

“So um…is that a yes?”

You nodded, biting your lip as a grin spread across them.

“Yes, I would love that.”

Ben sighed with relief, instantly grinning as the words finished falling from your mouth. You had in fact accepted, and he, to an extent, couldn’t believe it. He nodded, as he cleared his throat.

“Ok, great. Great! Um, tomorrow then? I’ll pick you up, or you can pick me up-”

You chuckled, “You can pick me up from my place.”

He smiled with a nod, “Ok. 7 sound good to you?”

You nodded again with a smile.

“Perfect.”

Pausing, Ben suddenly wasn’t sure what he should do next. He wanted to hug as he usually did, but now it seemed different. Though nothing was that different in your relationship at that point, the context made him pause. Holding his arms halfway out, he looked you up and down.

“I um.”

You giggled, not bothering to let him finish as you wrapped you arms around him. The instant he felt your frame against him, he relaxed, slowly dropping his arms to hold you close. Gently running his hand up your back, he smiled down at you. _Finally huh_ , he thought.

“Ugh it’s about time!”

Both looking up from your special moment, you noticed Mrs. Kanata grinning as she watched you both, darting her eyes from Ben then to you.

“4 years in the making you two.”

You both turned to each other, furrowing your brows as you then turned back to Mrs. Kanata.

“Good to know the favorite faculty ship finally happened. Have a good evening you love birds.”

Watching her walk away as she pushed her glasses back up the frame of her nose, you started giggling. Turning back to face you, Ben arched a brow.

“What does that even mean?”

You shook your head with a sigh.

“It means literally everyone at the damn school thought we should be together and decided to wait and see what happened.”

Chuckling Ben shook his head.

“So it was a conspiracy.”

“Well at least it worked in our favor.” Ben smiled as he looked into your eyes with a nod.


End file.
